paradiseisland_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Jay's tent
Jay's Tent Use the full potential of our island buildings. Meet Jay to learn how to improve performance and use your buildings efficiently., Want even more profit? Then find Jay! Complete all the steps in time to get a chest full of treasure! Bonus reward * 1000k cash * 50 crystals * 1000 xp * 1 Entertainment Kit * 1 G.E.O.K. Electron * 3 Hermes Hardhat * 3 Totem of Plenty Legend The eccentric Jay is well-versed in economic and knows all about building upgrades! This talented young man ran away from civilization and was living in a Tent on your island, but now he has disappeared! Tasks Who's There? 1. Where is Jay? The adventurer Jay knows how to improve the performance of your buildings. But where is he now? Ask the tourists, maybe they've seen him. * Ask 3 tourists about Jay. You can recognize them by the special badges they wear. * Remove 3 trees and stones - maybe you'll find traces of Jay. Reward 1 crystal, 500 coins, 30 xp and 3 Union Points . 2. Shoulder width stance According to the tourists, Jay is fond of gymnastics. Hold a Pool Gymnastics event and check the Tent - maybe there are some clues there. * Inspect the Tent and its surroundings. (50 energy) * Hold Morning Exercise in your Mini Hotels - you might meet Jay. (3 Times) Reward 400 coins, 25 xp and 2 union points. . 3. Circle of Friends Jay didn't come to the pool, but do not give up. Apparently he was friends with the treasure hunter and with Sidney Meyer. You should go talk to them, * Play a game of Sandy Caps without any misses, to get Sidney Meyer to talk. * Play Boxes to find the treasure hunter's hat. Reward 600 coins, 40 xp and 4 union points. . 4. At Any Cost Tyler and Jay were good friends. Buy several items in the Shop to get the businessman to talk * Make a regular purchase at the Wondershop to talk to Tyler. * Collect income 200 times. You'll probably need money soon. Reward 1 crystal, 700 coins, 50 xp and 3 union points. . In Hot Pursuit 1. Awaiting the Meeting Jay is about to return. Meet the tourists from the Pier and bring a piece of pizza with you. A slice of delicious pizza is a great start for business negotiations. * Greet tourists at the Pier 30 times. You never know, you might find Jay there too. * Find 5 Slices of Pizza by collecting profits from Pranzo Pizzerias. Reward 400 coins, 25 xp and 2 union points. . 2. Attractive Magic Jay loves mysterious items. Maybe hearing about your profit totems will bring him back? Talk to the tourists, too - some new information would help a lot! * Use any totem that increases profit. * Help 50 of the ordinary tourists walking around the island. Reward 500 coins, 30 xp and 3 union points. . 3. What's in the Shadows? Tourists familiar with Jay said that he likes to relax in the shade of the trees. Build some new parks, and do not forget about the regular needs of the Island. * Build a Recreation Park. Jay likes to relax in the shade of the trees. * Complete a daily quest - don't neglect your day-to-day routine. Reward 1 crystal, 500 coins. 40 xp and 3 union points. . 4. Just the Beginning Unfortunately, your tricks haven't helped - Jay hasn't returned. We need a new plan! Fortunately, you have one, but at first you need to dig up some money and have a decent lunch. * Collect 100000 coins - you need enough funds to bring your grand plan to life. * Hold 3 Rooftop Dinners in Mini Hotels - it's time to have a snack! Reward 400 coin, 30 xp and 4 union points. . A Good Plan 1. Let Them Party Organize a big party! Collect invitations and save up some electricity reserves - this party will be awesome! * You must have a Generator on the map. * Get 40 Flyers. You can find them by collecting profit from Hot Dog Trucks. Reward 300 coins, 25 xp and 2 union points. . 2. Bring your friends... Distribute invitation flyers to as many as you can so Jay hears the news about the party. And buy some megaphones - the music's gotta be loud! * Hand Flyers to 10 party-goers. You can find them on the map. * Buy 2 Megaphones in the Wondershop. Reward 500 coins, 40 xp and 3 union points. . 3. The Ideal Playlist You must select a playlist for the party - Jay is crazy about reggae. Get a couple of records and hang megaphones so that the music can be heard from everywhere on the island. * Install 2 Megaphones in 2 Aeronaut Cafes. * Collect 10 Vinyl Records at a Record Sale. Reward 300 coins, 30xp, and 5 union points 4. The Sound of Vinyl The Party has started, and now you can have some fun. * Spend 50000 coins to throw a party * Have fun at the party (requires using 75 energy) Reward 600 coins, 2 crystal, 50 xp and 3 union points. . Jays Tent 1. Gloomy Morning * Repair 20 buildings * Build 2 decorations Reward 400 coins, 25 xp, 2 union points 2. After the Party Call a Friend * Help friends 10 times * Use 2 hard hats 3. Rumors and Gossip We didn't find anything out. Send tourists to the other islands: they'll find out the latest rumors and gossip and then come back and tell you everything. In the meantime, build a new attraction for them. * Send 1000 tourists to other islands for more information. * Have a Splash Attraction on the map. Reward 500 coins, 40 xp and 4 union points. . 4. News from the Sea The captain of the sunken ship is Peter Ocean, and he knows where Jay is! Talk to the captain - it's possible that Jay is still somewhere out there in the vast ocean. * Talk to Peter Ocean - you'll find him on the island. (Costs 25 energy) * Collect profit from the Aeronaut Cafe 10 times - there's a real boom there today. Reward 600 coins, 50 xp and 2 union points. . Meet Jay! 1. Under the Burning Sun Jay is still out in the shallows. You have to save him right away, or he might have a sunstroke. Life jackets and a boat will help! * Buy 3 Life Jackets in the Wondershop. (5 Corals and 5 Feathers) * Get a rescue boat ready to sail. (100 Energy) Reward 3 crystals, 400 coins, 25 xp and 3 union points. . 2. Operation Jay The rescue operation has begun! Jay will be here soon. Pay the lifeguards with shells, and don't forget about the needs of the island. * Collect 10 shells to pay the rescue team. * Spend 70000 coins for the needs of the island. Reward 500 coins, 40 xp and 4 union points. . 3. Catching Up They say Jay is upset that he missed the party, but a bikini competition should cheer him up. And set up plenty of deck chairs - Jay love to spend time at the beach. * You need 2 Pairs of Beach Chairs on the island - Jay needs to rest. ( Get these from your Friends) * Hold 5 Swimsuit Contests to cheer Jay up. Reward 500 coins, 30 xp and 2 union points. . 4. Jay lives here! Jay's tent has become a home for wild animals: a puma is lying on the sleeping bag, and the birds have claimed the entrance. Hire an animal tamer to get rid of the puma, then chase those birds away. * Hire a trainer to get rid of the puma. He is somewhere on the Island. (5 bronze keys) * Frighten away 5 seagulls and parrots that have settled in Jay's house. (Seagulls walk along the beach and parrots roost in the trees all over the island even unlocked areas) Reward 1 crystal, 500 coins, 30 xp and 4 union points. . 5. Home Sweet Home The puma has eaten Jay's favorite backpack. Find a new backpack and help put the tent in order. The best help is financial help. * Win a Backpack by playing the Boxes game with the Treasure Hunter. * Donate 100000 coins to repair the tent. Reward 700 coins, 50 xp and 5 union points. . 6. My name is Jay Finally, you have succeeded! Jay is already on the Island. Meet him - he will be delighted to finally meet you! * Meet Jay on the island. You'll know him by his special badge. Reward 2 crystals, 1000 coins, 100 xp and 50 union points.